Sweet Nothings
by Pchew
Summary: "He didn't know what he had done to deserve such a man in his life, and as he resumed petting the slumbering pirate's full cheek, he found he didn't really care, but was instead just incredibly grateful." ZoLu. Pre-Time Skip.


AN: Yes, I know I should be working on _All for Naught_...shhhh. I wrote this for my beta/best friend/little sister person's birthday. And she spazzed so hard over it, that I thought I'd share.  
>Poor girl's still screaming about her ship setting sail...<br>Her soul is all I own here o3o

* * *

><p>Zoro watched passively as Luffy slept in his arms. No matter how much they went through together, the older man simply could not understand his companion. Luffy was only seventeen, and already one of the most wanted men in the world. He'd fought, and beaten, countless opponents, declared war on the government, and survived more near death experiences than the swordsman could count.<p>

So how did he stay so damn innocent?

Nothing about Luffy's challenges showed through, and it amazed Zoro. His young captain was the kindest, happiest, most genuine human being that he had ever met.

And Zoro loved him. It wasn't a familiar love, either. It was surreal, burning, and intimate.

The first mate chewed on his bottom lip as he stroked the sleeping boy's face, taking in everything about him from the mop of black hair on his head to the texture of his skin—aweing at the softness of rubber.

Zoro smiled slightly at just how young Luffy looked. For someone that could have such power, and seem like such an old soul at times, the small D could appear like such a delicate babe.

He thumbed the small scar under Luffy's left eye, briefly wondering about how such a face could be marred like that. He brushed the thought aside however, focusing more on how the mark added to the boy's charm. Someday, Zoro would ask where it came from, but not right now.

Luffy stirred slightly, melting into his larger friend's touch like a kitten, and grinning even in his sleep. The boy made a small humming noise as his dark eyes flickered open and up to his first mate's face. They didn't share any words at first, but they didn't have too. The pair had always shared a silent language, each one understanding the other with a simple touch or a passing glance.

Their eyes stayed locked for a moment before the older hesitantly leaned in to softly kiss the younger's forehead and break the silence, knowing his friend probably wouldn't remember this in the morning.

"Did you have a nice nap, Captain?" he whispered.

Luffy smiled softly, obviously not fully awake, "Hai."

"What did you dream about?"

He yawned, curling into his friend further, "Zoro…"

The Bushido blinked, but before he could ask about it further, Luffy was asleep again.

Zoro shook his head. He loved this boy in his lap so much it hurt sometimes, but he knew that even with all this contemplation, he would never understand him. Luffy was so trusting, so free, while he himself didn't believe in much, and was trapped in his own shell of a body. He didn't know what he had done to deserve such a man in his life, and as he resumed petting the slumbering pirate's full cheek, he found he didn't really care, but was instead just incredibly grateful.

Luffy had taught him so much in their short time together, and both knew that even if they were a thousand miles apart, they would still be at each other's side in mind and spirit. Neither one would be able to live otherwise.

The thought made Zoro's hold on his lithe friend tighten, as if daring the cosmos to take him away. Luffy was his world now, and damn them all if he wasn't going to protect that.

"I'd sell my soul for you, Luffy…" he said to the oblivious teenager, "I hope you know that."

He knew Luffy knew Zoro loved him, but did he know what kind of love that was? Did he know of the long nights Zoro lay awake on his couch thinking about how to protect him? How to understand him even when he thought he understood him? That Zoro could only pray that Luffy returned his deepest affections?

With a sigh and small peck on the raven haired boy's lips, Zoro, too, fell asleep.

They stayed in that position for hours before Luffy woke up again. He rubbed the sleep out of his tired eyes before trying to sit up to stretch, only to be very confused when he couldn't move.

Curiously, he looked down to the weight as his waist, then too his partner. The captain smiled at how loyal the first mate was, even during one of his infamous power naps. Gently, Luffy prodded the older teen's face.

"Ne, Zoro…" he whispered, looking around the deck for the others. Seeing as they were alone, he decided to try a little louder.

"Ne, Zoro! I can't get up with you hugging me!"

When the bushido still didn't move, Luffy began to pout. After a moment, he decided that if he wasn't going anywhere for a while, he might as well get comfy. He ran his fingers through the green locks of hair before him, and returned the man's gentle kiss from earlier. Then he wrapped his rubbery arms around the other man's frame, and nestled his face into Zoro's broad chest.

"Silly Zoro, of course I know. And I love you, too."

* * *

><p>AN: ...Omg I just wrote fluff. And no one died. Or was scarred for life. The world will now end. o.o;;<p> 


End file.
